Let's Make Arrangements
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Max and Alec come to an agreement after their incident. Sequel to my story "Tight Situations"
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Make Arrangements  
>Author:<strong> Donna Lynn  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,438  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Max and Alec come to an agreement after their _incident. _Sequel to **Tight Situations**  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Max/Alec

**Author's Note:** Another story that I removed and am now putting back, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Max walked into work and immediately spotted Alec talking to Cindy…right next to her locker. She groaned mentally at having to confront him so early. 'I just wanted a little time before he started to tease me about' it' she thought. The night before had been so weird. It started out a typical night. She and Alec went on an Eyes-Only mission for Logan and ended up getting stuck in a cubbyhole big enough to only hold one person not two. The events that followed were not what she expected. She could still feel his hand between her legs. Her body still begged for his touch. She took a deep breath and made her way over to them.<p>

"Hey Max," Cindy said as Max approached.

"Hey Guys," Max opened her locker trying to avoid Alec's gaze. She didn't want to let on that any thing had happened between.

"I'll see you guys later. Normal's got me and Sketchy running sector 10 today," Alec said with a little bit of disgust towards the end of his statement. Sector 10 was disgusting to say the least.

"It's good for you baby boo, it builds character," Cindy patted him on the back.

He rolled his eyes and said, "See you guys." He headed out the door.

"What's the matter with you?" Cindy asked.

Max shrugged, "Nothing."

"Don't lie," Cindy berated.

"I'm not lying," Max shut her locker and turned toward Cindy.

"You got that look on you face," Cindy quipped.

"What look?" Max asked.

"The look like someone paid attention to the pussy cat," Cindy smiled.

Max rolled her eyes at the aphorism and flung her bag over her back. "What sector have we got today?" she asked hoping Cindy would let it go for the moment at least.

"Sector 5 boo," Cindy let it drop for now.

* * *

><p>Alec couldn't think strait. All he could think about was Max. She had been in his dreams and his waking thought since the night before. He wasn't quiet sure ho to act around her now. If he acted like nothing happened she could find it offensive. If he talked about it all the time then she could get really pissed.<p>

"Alec man are you okay?" Sketchy asked.

Alec shook himself out of his daze, "Yeah just day dreaming."

"She must be something," Sketchy commented.

Alec smiled, "She is."

"Who is she?" Sketchy asked.

"A gentleman never tells," Alec replied.

"Come on man, that's not fair," Sketchy wined as Alec continued on riding his bike past him. "I never get to hear juicy details."

* * *

><p>"I don't know about you boo but Original Cindy is beat," Cindy said as she and Max made their way to their lockers.<p>

"Don't wait up on me okay. I've got some stuff to take care of," Max said opening her locker.

"There ain't a problem is there?" Cindy asked.

"No everything's cool," max smiled as she finished putting her things away. Out of the corner of her eye she seen Alec and Sketchy walk in.

"Can you believe Sketchy has actually got a date tonight," Cindy inquired.

"Really?" Max said surprised looking at Alec and Sketchy as they approached.

"Ain't that right Sketchy baby?" Cindy said.

"What's that?" Sketchy asked.

"Your big date," Max smiled happily. Luck was not something Sketchy had with woman.

Sketchy blushed, "Actually Alec set us up."

Max and Cindy both looked at Alec. He noticed their stares and quickly defended himself. "What, she's not a butch or anything," he defended.

"I find that hard to believe," Cindy arched her eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alec asked offended.

"Like you would let a hotty fall into Sketchy's lap. He wouldn't do it for you," Cindy informed him bluntly.

Alec patted Sketchy on the back, "I'm just looking out for Sketchy."

"Mmm," Cindy mumbled.

"Maybe I wasn't interested did you ever think about that?" Alec shrugged.

Max had to stifle a laugh and was unsuccessful. She and Cindy both were rolling form laughter.

Alec nodded, "That's alright, go ahead, laugh it up."

"I'm sorry Alec really," Max continued laughing.

"Yeah yeah," he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Later at Crash it was just Max and Alec. Cindy and Sketchy left with their dates over an hour ago. "So Max," Alec began. "What are you doing the rest of the night?" he took a sip of his beer.<p>

She shrugged because a shiver went down her spine from the inside question he asked. "Nothing," she said casually.

"You can come by, watch some television or something," he suggested.

"Alec we need to talk," she blurted.

"About," he said.

"About yesterday," she clarified.

He didn't say anything just took another drink from his beer.

"I…well…we…" she couldn't complete a full sentence to save her life. "How about we make an agreement?" she finally gathered.

"What kind of an agreement?" he asked.

She sighed, "If we're, in need of satisfaction we can help one another." She looked him in the eye to gauge his reaction. He didn't make any sort of reaction just stared at her. She was about to say something when he spoke.

"What you're saying is, if I or you want sex then we find the other and take of the itch?" he said quit seriously.

She nodded, "Pretty much."

"What if it's the opposite?" he asked.

"Opposite of what?" she asked back.

"What if I just wanted to give you pleasure?" he added.

She thought about it for a moment. "Um, if that were to ever happen I don't…I guess yeah," she rambled.

He stood from his chair and put some money down on the table.

"Where are you going?" she asked a little surprised that he would just get up and leave after their discussion. _Maybe I was to forward_ she thought.

"We're going to my place," he said conversationally.

"Oh," she grabbed her jacket and walked out with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Come on in," he said opening his apartment door. He took off his blue jean jacket and threw it on the couch and headed or his bedroom.

Max followed cautiously and came to stand in the bedroom doorway. She found him taking off his shirt and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Make yourself comfortable," he said throwing his shirt to the floor.

She shrugged her jacket off and hung it on the doorknob.

"Come here," he sat on the end of the bed and patted the place next to him.

She walked over to him and sat next to him. She was nervous as hell and wasn't afraid to hide it. "This is…awkward," she confessed.

"You won't care in a minute," he whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her. She tensed for a moment then relaxed as he coaxed her mouth open with his tongue. He framed her face with his hands and gently pulled her back with him onto the bed. She straddled his lap and leaned away from him to take off her shirt. His hands grabbed her hips as she reached down and pulled her shirt from her pants. His hands followed her shirt as she exposed her skin to his wanting hands. He cupped her lace clad breast as she pulled her shirt over her head throwing it to the floor behind them. "Let's take this off," he unclasped her bra and pulled it away to reveal herself to him. "Manticore certainly knew how to make you didn't they," it was a statement not a question as he pulled her to him.

She pulled away and scooted down his lap to take his belt off. He watched as she unlooped his belt and pulled it from his pants. She tossed the belt over her shoulder and unbuttoned his pants pulled the zipper down. He lifted his hips to help her take them off along with his boxers and shoes he kicked off. She stood from his lap and removed the rest of her clothing and placed herself over him.

"You've got me…now just what do you intend to do with me," she said suggestively.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them over where she was on bottom. He kissed his way down her body only stopping to suckle her breast. He spread her legs and kissed her thighs but avoided her slick folds. Her smell was intoxicating and he wasn't sure who was teasing who.

Above him she moaned and whimpered for him to continue. He carefully kissed her but didn't delve inside. He wanted to prolong this as long as he could.

"Alec," she moaned. Before his name was out of her mouth he slipped his tongue past her lips to her clit. She arched against his mouth loving the sensations of his tongue and humming against her.

"Anyone ever told you how good you taste," he purred giving her a full lick up and down.

She moaned as he continued to torture her physically and verbally. He didn't know if he could stop she tasted so good. He could literally stay where he was for eternity. She couldn't believe what he was doing felt so damn good. Men had done this to her before but it never felt this good. She was already so close to the edge she couldn't take anymore. She clutched his head between her thighs with a loud cry then loosed her grip a moment later. As she caught her breath he moved up her body and pushed his erection against her sensitive clit. The sensations running through his body were powerful. She felt like wet silk or suede. He leaned down and kissed her neck down to her breast as he continued to run his cock over her clit again and again.

Max laid back and enjoyed his attention he so willingly gave her. It wasn't everyday she got petted so do speak. She wanted to laugh at the thought but couldn't get past his ministrations. She could feel another orgasm building as his cock ran up, down and over her clit over and over again. _Oh God he feels so good_ she groaned mentally.

He felt her shiver underneath him and knew she was close to coming. He leaned down to her ear and whispered seductively, "You gonna come…I wanna feel you come…" The words set her off as she clutch him again and came. They laid together for a moment when he sat up. She was about to protest when he held up his hand. "Just a second," he stood from the bed and went to his pants on the floor and pulled his wallet out. She watched confused for a moment then seen him pull the condom out. "Don't need any little X5's running around," he joked lightly as he unwrapped the pack and put it on. He climbed back on the bed between her legs. "This comfortable?" he asked.

She nodded as they made themselves comfortable. She couldn't believe how comfortable she was at the moment. He moved his hips against her finding her opening and pushed himself to the hilt. "Mmm…" she moaned as he buried himself to the hilt.

He grunted as he adjusted to her tightness. She felt so incredible he didn't know if he could last, even by X5 standards. "God Max you're so wet," he breathed as he started moving inside her at a steady pace. She wrapped her legs and arms around his body holding on for dear life as he moved in and out of her body. His body was hitting her in just the right spot sending shivers up her spine. "You like that?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she whimpered.

Suddenly, he slowed his pace to an aching slowness. He watched the expressions on her face as he changed pace and angles. He closed his eyes as she clenched around his hard member. "God Max what you do to me," he groaned picking his pace back up. Gradually his pace got faster and faster till he was ramming inside her eliciting the most amazing sounds from her throat. Then he felt her stiffen and all sounds stopped as she exploded in orgasm. Once her orgasm hit she released her moans as she shuddered in his arms.

He smiled down at her knowingly. _Oh yeah, she's the type that really comes_. He watched as she came down from her high and opened her eyes.

"Alec you didn't…" her words were cut off as he kissed her firmly. He leaned up and pulled himself from her body.

"Roll over," he instructed. She sat up to roll over and seen he was still rock hard. _Wow, he must be the all nighter type_ she thought as she got on her knees. She felt him moved between her legs and take hold of her hips pulling her back towards him. She was about to say something but was cut off when he pushed himself inside her in one swift push.

"Oh!" she screamed in pleasure.

He set a steady pace as he watched himself move in and out of her body. "God Max you feel tighter like this," he grunted.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of him going in and out of her. He was fairly large and she was so wet it was incredible. "I wanna feel you come Alec," she confessed as she pushed back against him and clenched him as best she could. His head shot back with a moan as she clenched him. "Jesus Max don't do that again if you want me to last baby."

She looked over her shoulder at him and grinned seductively. She set herself a pace. When he pushed himself inside her she would clench her muscle and relax when he withdrew from her. His breathing became ragged and his thrust more desperate as he craved her. He thrust inside her a few more times then pushed himself all the way to the hilt and came. Max clutched him hard as she felt him spill himself inside her. He collapsed against her back and kissed her neck lightly.

"Max, that was amazing," he sat up and pulled himself out slowly still very sensitive. He stepped out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

Max rolled over to her side and closed her eyes in contentment as she waited for Alec to come back. He came out of the bathroom and noticed she was about to fall asleep. "Oh no Max, come on get up. Let's take a shower come on," he smiled as he lifted her in bed.

"Shower sounds good," she said as they went to take their shower.

**THE END**


End file.
